


Faded

by Moonlightsbeam



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental/Emotional abuse, Multichaptered, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Romance, Smut, i dont want to spoil things, im so bad at tags, relationships, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightsbeam/pseuds/Moonlightsbeam
Summary: Craig starts showing interest in Kenny and he has no idea why. Will Kenny get wrapped up in Craig and ultimately lose himself?





	1. The Day The World Went Away

It was a cold and quiet day in the small town of South Park, Colorado. Kenny McCormick was just sitting at the desk in his room aimlessly browsing the internet and spending time on some of his favorite sites.

 

His cell phone was vibrating in his pocket and he reached a hand down to grab for it, but when he picked his phone up to look at the screen there was this unknown number and only a one word text from it.

 

_Hey_

 

He didn’t usually respond to unknown numbers, well unless he had recently made a new friend or given his number out to somebody but none of those had happened as of late. But for some strange reason today he decided to text back.

 

_Who is this_

The blond boy lay his phone down face up on his desk and just waited curiously for a text back. Within a minute he got his text.

 

_Its craig tucker. sup_

 

Craig Tucker? Kenny of course knew of this guy. The infamous Craig Tucker. He was one of the popular kids in the school and Kenny had no idea why he was texting him.

Kenny wasn’t really that popular in school. He was a pretty quiet kid and quite easily forgotten. Why _The_ Craig Tucker was texting him he had not in the slightest idea why. He didn’t even know the guy knew of his existence.

 

They messaged back and forth for a while just talking about random stuff before Craig said he had to go and then left Kenny to his thoughts. He was surprised to say the least. He didn’t expect to get a random text tonight especially from a popular guy at his high school.

 

Why did this guy randomly decide to talk to him? He’s seen the guy in the hallways and heard about him from gossip and stuff but they’ve never met before or anything, then he just randomly texts him out of the blue today for no apparent reason. It was odd to say the least. But Kenny couldn’t say he was bothered by it. Craig seemed like a cool enough guy even if it was a little weird for him to randomly start texting him out of nowhere. Kenny supposed he shouldn’t complain.

 

He shut off his computer and decided he should get ready for bed and to at least try to attempt to get some sleep. He had been texting Craig for about 4 hours and it was 12 am now. He had to get some sleep but his mind was fully awake unfortunately. Kenny had never been a very good sleeper. His insomnia would keep him up for nights at a time so he wouldn’t blame Craig for keeping him up since that wasn’t the case tonight, but still he had to make an attempt. He shuffled through his drawers to find some pajamas and finally pulled on a random white long sleeved tee and some orange striped pajama pants. After getting dressed and brushing his teeth he climbed into his crappy bed and sighed. He felt like he was lying in bed just thinking for hours until finally his body allowed him to drift off to sleep.

 

 

The next day Kenny was sitting at his usual lunch table with his friends Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. He was just eating off his tray of cafeteria food. He got free lunch and to be honest it was actually better than the food he got at home so he was pretty content with it, even if the other kids said the school food tasted like shit, he at least liked it.

Kenny glanced at Craig from across the cafeteria and he didn’t know how long he had been looking at him but he really hoped he wasn’t staring. But then not too long after Craig looked up at Kenny and seeing him staring back gave him a wink.

Kenny almost choked on the milk he was drinking.

“You okay Kenny?” The voice came from Kyle looking at him with a perplexed expression on his face. Kyle had always been the most observant of his friends and sometimes Kenny cursed him for it.

“Oh, nothing dude. I’m cool.” the blond responded, trying to sound calm and collected.

“Okay, if you say so.” The redhead shrugged it off and went back to eating his packed kosher lunch.

 

 _Did he just wink at me? My eyes aren’t playing tricks on me are they_? Kenny, being curious, took a careful glance back at the blue hatted boy to see if they would make eye contact again, but Craig never looked up after that. He seemed intent on eating his lunch and chatting away with his group of friends. He always sat with the same people, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Jimmy Valmer, and Tweek Tweak.

This was fucking him up. Kenny pondered for a while if that even really happened. Kenny daydreamed a lot and considering he hadn’t slept very well the previous night it could have very well just been him imagining the whole thing so he was really confused.

 

~*~

 

Kenny was about to fall asleep in his history class. They were watching this extremely boring video with a guy speaking in a monotone voice and the lights were off, not a very good combination for a sleep deprived teenager. The blonde boy felt his cell vibrate and quickly slid it out of his pocket to view the new message.

 

_Hey McCormick I saw you staring at me at lunch today_

So he wasn’t imagining that. He wanted to just ignore the text but somehow he couldn’t. He texted the brunette back.

 

_I wasn’t staring. Our eyes met by accident._

 

He got a text back almost immediately.

_Okay but why were you looking at me then ;)_

_I’m just curious why you decided to text me last night_

_Well I just wanted to get to know you. You’re really cute._

Kenny’s eyebrows furrowed. Okay, this guy was obviously just fucking with him, he thought. Craig wasn’t gay and he wasn’t gay either. He’s obviously bored and just wanting to mess with the poor kid for laughs. Kenny rolled his eyes and put his phone on silent and stashed it back in his jeans pocket. He was not going to entertain this Craig boy. He had more dignity than that.

He ended up falling asleep on his desk drooling.  


	2. Things Change

In the following days the two boys would begin to text each an awful lot. Kenny who normally didn’t like to text too much, especially not all day, found himself not minding messaging Craig.

Craig texted him daily for a few days in a row and Kenny couldn’t lie and say he didn’t enjoy talking to the raven haired kid. He thought he was a pretty cool guy and they enjoyed each other’s company. Kenny was overall pretty happy that Craig randomly decided to start talking to him like he was.

 

It was one fateful night that Craig popped the question.

_Hey so we live close by want to hang sometime_

 

Kenny rubbed his eyes. The blonde haired boy seemed a little taken aback. It’s not like he didn’t ever think about hanging out with the other boy it’s just that he never actually thought Craig would ask him. Which to be honest seemed like a dumb thought now to Kenny. Kenny was lazy though so he was trying to think of an excuse to tell Craig so he could get out of hanging out with him. Plus he always felt awkward hanging out with people he didn’t know very well and to him the most obvious answer would be to lie to avoid the said ‘hanging out’. He began to text his response to the other boy.

_Um well ive been kinda busy_

 

Craig seemed like he wasn’t accepting that answer though because he quickly texted back his response.

 

_Come on McCormick you are not that busy and you know it_

Kenny pouted a little. Who does this guy think he is? He has the nerve to talk to me like that. He rolled his eyes, even though he knew Craig couldn’t see it, sighed and typed away.

 

_Ok I guess I can then_

_Great :^) well ill give you my address_

 

Another text immediately followed that one before Kenny could even respond to the former.

 

_Oh and bring your DS so we can have a Pokemon battle and stuff_

So demanding, Kenny thought.

 

 

The parka clad boy smiled giddy and plugged his phone up to an old rusty socket in his wall and then crawled into his bed to attempt to get some rest.

Surprisingly Kenny slept pretty well that night. That was new for him.

School the next day was like every other day. It was pretty dull, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Kenny actually liked those days thought. He hadn’t died in a while so I guess that meant that the universe felt like being kind to him for once. This happened occasionally but not quite as often as he would have liked though. Actually ever since Craig and him starting talking things just seemed to start going his way, but he supposed he could have been imagining it. He was Mr. Bad Luck after all, but he wouldn’t allow his thoughts to become negative now. He couldn’t, he was too damn happy.

 

 

“Wow, Kenny you seem to be in a good mood.” Stan was putting away some of his books in his locker and noticed Kenny’s new cheery disposition.

 

”I’ve just been trying to enjoy life more dude.”

This cheery Kenny was something Stan would definitely have to get used to. It was kind of freaking him out.

 

Stan shrugged. “If you say so man.”

After school let out for the day Kenny got off the bus and into his house.

He sometimes felt a little gross after school. He would feel slightly sweaty and whatnot and today was one of those days apparently so he decided he would take a shower before heading over to Craig’s house. He cleaned himself pretty thoroughly, making sure he got some of the usual spots he would miss occasionally. After getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist he rummaged through his drawers to try to find something at least decent to wear. He eventually decided on a navy and white polo top that was gifted to him for his birthday and some black skinny jeans. He slid his trusty orange parka over top before heading out the door to leave.

 

As Kenny got off his bike and set it aside on the Tucker family’s driveway for some reason he was feeling a little nervous to be here. It had been a long time since Kenny had hung out with anyone else besides his normal gang and he was comfortable with them. Since this was a new person he was hanging out with so he kind of didn’t know what to expect today.

 

He carefully knocked on the door of the Tucker house.

Only a few seconds later the door opened revealing a tall dark haired figure, Craig. He stood in the door with his usual blank expression before his lips curled into a wide smile.

 

“Kenny, you’re here.”

 

Kenny chuckled anxiously. “Yea I’m here.”

 

Why the hell am I nervous? Kenny thought. It’s just Craig.

 

“Well, come on in dude. It’s cold out there.”

 

Kenny stepped inside. The Tucker’s house wasn’t too impressive. It was a quaint one story house, maybe three bedrooms and two bathrooms, a humble home. While walking down the hallway Kenny let out a sigh of relief. Usually he tended to get intimidated by seeing his friends’ houses. They all reminded him of how shit his own home was, but at least Craig’s didn’t. It was very comforting to him.

They made their way into Craig’s room and the brunette opened the slightly creaky door revealing his room inside.

 

“So, this is my room. It’s not mu–”

 

“Oh my god!! A Red Racer figure!”

 

“So cool!!” The blonde’s blue eyes locked dreamily onto the taller boy’s three foot figure of the main character of popular show. Craig’s mouth dropped like a rock.

 

“You like Red Racer too!?”

 

The blond boy beamed. “Do I!? It’s the best!”

 

The taller boy chuckled. “That’s awesome. “You’re cooler than I thought McCormick.”

 

Kenny pouted slightly. “Not sure if that’s a compliment or...”

 

“It’s a compliment.” Kenny felt pressure on him as a big hand clapped against his shoulder and glancing up noticed the big smile the raven haired boy had plastered on his face.

 

“Come on, there’s something I want to show you.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, Kenny is in Craig's room...


	3. Light My Fire

Craig led Kenny over to his movie and television series collection and Kenny’s eyes almost popped straight out of his head. It was crazy how much Craig owned, he must have had almost every movie ever created and at least half of all the T.V. series ever. Of course that was an exaggeration.

“Wow, that’s really cool Craig! It must have taken forever to collect all of this.”

Craig laughed lightly and placed his hands behind his head. “Yep, lots of birthday and Christmas wishes.”

Kenny didn’t know how passionate Craig was about this stuff. The kid seemed so stoic and uncaring. It was rare to see this side of him and Kenny admitted that he liked it.

After just standing around awkwardly for a while Craig asks the blond a question.  
“So, want to watch a movie?

"Uh, sure. ” Kenny shrugs. “What did you have in mind?”

“Hmmm…” Craig rubbed his chin seemingly deep in thought. “How does Jurassic World sound?”

The smaller boy’s eyes brightened. “Great! I haven’t seen it yet and everyone says such great stuff about it. I’ve felt so left out since I haven’t seen it.” His expression became a little solemn at the thought.

The raven haired boy grinned widely. “Okay. Jurassic World it is then.”

 

After they had decided on their movie Craig walked over to his DVD player, popped in the disk, then made his way back to sit on his bed with Kenny who was already seated there.

The movie began and the boys got themselves cozy on the bed. No one talked for a little while but it was a comfortable silence. Kenny didn’t feel awkward that they weren’t speaking. They were watching a movie after all, but Kenny was used to his group of friends making random remarks throughout the movies they watched together.

They were about thirty minutes into the film when Kenny became very aware of the other person next to him. Craig was seated so close to him. It seemed like he had scooted closer to him during the past few minutes, but he had no real way to tell. Was Kenny imagining this maybe?

From the corner of Kenny’s eye he could see Craig looking at him. Curious he broke his gaze away from the T.V. and before his mind had registered what was going ln Craig’s lips were pressed up against his own. The kiss was so soft and warm. The first thing that Kenny thought was that Craig was really good at this.

Then Craig’s lips made their way down Kenny’s neck eliciting a moan from him. Craig took this sound as a cue to continue what he was doing. He positioned himself closer to Kenny, wrapping his arms around him and began to suck carefully at the blonde boys pale neck.

Running his fingers through the other boys golden locks he nuzzled into the back of his neck, then made his way to the shell of Kenny’s ear and gave it a gentle swipe of his tongue. He felt the other shiver and continued to pleasure him, making his way down and licking the insides of Kenny’s ears.

Apparently when Craig felt that he had teased the boy enough he stopped his ministrations altogether and just focused his attention back to their movie like nothing had ever happened in the first place leaving Kenny’s head swimming.

Kenny had no idea what was going on and what to think. He had never seen Craig with any girls. Not that he paid very good attention to the kid or anything but he didn’t even know Craig was interested in relationships and hooking up and stuff. But then again he didn’t know much about the guy.

Kenny was no virgin. Heck, he was known as the man whore of the school. But to say he was shocked was an understatement right now. Kenny had never thought that Craig would be into him. Craig and him never really talked and Kenny had always thought Craig was straight, but now the taller boy’s actions had made him so confused right now.

And the more confusing part was that Kenny had always thought that he himself was straight. But at this moment in time his head was spinning. He actually really enjoyed that and he hated to say it but he was turned on…by Craig. No way would he have ever thought previously that he would ever be turned on by another guy. Now at this moment in time he didn’t want to admit to himself what he was feeling.

“It’s cute how those dangerous raptors are so affectionate towards Owen. He is basically their daddy after all. It’s pretty adorable.”

"Um…what?” questioned Kenny. Hearing those words pulled him out from his daze.

“Weren’t you watching the movie?” Craig asked back.

Kenny had realized that he hadn’t taken in anything from the movie at all. He was way too busy thinking about Craig’s lips and how turned on he was to even register the movie.

“Uh, I think I just spaced out a little.”

Craig said nothing to that just smiled lightly then turned to look at the T.V again. The smaller boy could only wonder what was going on in his mind right now. Kenny, feeling dumb, turned to face the T.V and now tried his hardest to pay attention to the plot of the movie, but to no avail. He was completely lost since he had not been watching well enough earlier so now he had no way to know what was going on. The blonde boy didn’t even realize how much time had passed because before he knew it the credits were rolling on the screen.

Craig yawned and stretched his arms. Kenny caught sight of the act and couldn’t help but think that Craig looked a little cute while doing that. Blushing a little, he quickly turned his head away from the other. “Well, it’s late. I think you should probably get going. Don’t want your parents to worry.”

Kenny had half a mind to tell Craig that his parents didn’t give two flying fucks about what he does or where he goes, but he thought it best not to tell the boy about this less than preferable home life.

 

The taller boy walked him to the hallway to the front door. Kenny’s brain felt like cotton as he laced up his worn white converse he left there by the door.

After saying goodbye to Craig he got on his bike and rode home into the dark night.

  
The only thing Kenny did that night in the sanctity of his room was rub one out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy


	4. A Little More Touch Me

Craig had him pinned down to the bed with one leg in between his own legs. Kenny breathed deeply writhing underneath Craig’s strong body. He breathed in the taller boy’s smell of cologne and body wash. He decided he really like this smell.

Kenny’s cock was hard and pushed up uncomfortably against his jeans.  
The next thing he knew the other boys hand was slipping into his pants and grabbing a hold of his rock hard cock. He let out a heavenly moan and saw the other boy’s eyes get serious like he craved the sound, like he needed it and his life depended on it. After hearing Kenny’s moan Craig’s hand that had his cock in it a gave a harder pull.  
“Yea you like that huh you dirty boy.” It was more of a statement than a question.  
_Damn, Craig Tucker was hot as fuck when he got like this_. He was so turned on right now and Kenny felt himself losing it.

In the next few seconds he came hard with long drawn out moan and all he saw was a bright flash of white light.

The bright rays of morning light breaking in from the blonde’s parted curtains awoke him from his nice slumber. He felt disoriented as he came to. _So it was just a dream, damn_. The images of a certain ebony haired boy had invaded his mind that night and he welcomed it gladly, very gladly. If there was any clue as to how much he had enjoyed was his soaked boxers.   
Oh great he ruined his good pair of underwear and he already didn’t have that many clothes to begin with. Sighing he looked at the clock and noticed it was ten minutes before his alarm was going to go off.  
He just decided he should get up and start his day as opposed to going back to sleep since he was a little uncomfortable about the wetness in his pants.

The blonde boy stretched his arms and pushed the covers off of him getting onto his feet. Yawning, he stumbled his way to his bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. As soon as Kenny was in his bathroom he looked into his mirror his eyes went wide. There on his neck was the biggest hickey he had ever seen. It was about the size of a baseball. It stuck out like a sore thumb and seemed to mock him, all bright purple mixed with pink. Panicking, he thought quickly of a good way to hide it.

He hadn’t worn his parka the whole way up since middle school, he could do that again for a while but then people would be suspicious if he just started randomly doing it out of nowhere and a few days later just wear his jacket normally again. He didn’t even have his old parka anymore since he fatefully outgrew it one day and his parents decided much to their dismay they had to toss it. Nowadays he just wore an orange hoodie, the kind that was insulated. Besides he liked it now that the kids at school could understand him better and he didn’t have to raise his voice just so people could hear him.  
So he decided that that plan was off.  
He could wear a scarf. He didn’t know if that would completely cover it though, but he figured what choice did he have? It was probably the best option.

Kenny slept in his boxers most of the time the time and last night was one of those times. He was freezing right now. He got dressed in his clothes for the day and went to pick out something to cover the baseball sized hickey on his neck.

He decided to go with the scarf and wrapped the long piece of cloth around his neck, while looking at himself in the mirror. _Man, today was going to be a long day._

Kenny’s mind was spinning all throughout the school day. _God, this kid sure has me confused_ , Kenny thought to himself, while sitting at his usual table for lunch. Okay, was this normal? He never had a gay thought about being with another guy until Craig started paying attention to him. He thought he was straight but maybe he was just lying to himself now. He still hadn’t gotten over the initial shock of the fact he had a dirty dream about Craig.

He was so out of it this morning he didn’t realize he forgot to pack a lunch. His stomach was growling like crazy.

Kenny decided that he had had enough of Craig’s cryptic nonsense and was going to ask him himself what exactly was up.  
He finally was going to get up the nerve to talk to Craig about their certain predicament and get some well needed answers.

Suddenly in the middle of Kenny’s though Stan walked up to Kenny all anxiously and cleared his throat.

“Kenny there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

Stan played with his hands nervously.

“Kenny I’ve been hearing rumors…”

Apparently there were some rumors going around about Kenny, what else was new.

Stan bit his lip for a second, seemingly contemplating if he even wanted to ask, but then blurted it out.

 “Did you get raped?”

Kenny gawked. “What? That’s ridiculous. Who would even think of something like that…?” He seemed really surprised but then thought honestly this is what kids in this town did when they were bored…spread rumors. Had someone seen the hickey somehow? That was a pretty crazy accusation even then.

  
“Come on Stan you know me better than that. You know I can take care of myself. I would never let something like that happen.”

Before Kyle could break into one of his famous speeches about the issue on hand Craig was at their table and as soon as the redhead saw the blue clad boy he shut his mouth.

Kenny could feel Stan and Kyle’s confused stares at the back of Craig’s head but he paid them no mind.

He instantly felt flustered and somehow nervous somehow. This was all new to him. When it came to girls and flirting he was a regular Don Juan, but this particular boy had him completely out of his element. He found himself super attracted to him and it made him mega nervous.

“So what’s up Kenny?”

Kenny smiled brightly honored Craig would take the time to sit with him at lunch instead of usual posse.

A vivid image of Craig sucking his cock flashed threw his mind and he quickly tried to push it out but there was no use. The damage was done. Kenny felt himself get hard under the table. Before Kenny could answer Craig spoke up again.

“Yo btw Kenny I got you something”

“Uh wow…thanks Craig.”

Craig smiled mischievously. “But you have to earn it.”

  
Kenny cocked a brow.

“ _Earn_ …it?”


End file.
